List of Kids Next Door sectors
This is a list of Kids Next Door sectors from the Cartoon Network series Codename: Kids Next Door. Sector N Numbuh 13 First appearance: Op M.A.C.A.R.R.O.N.I. Numbuh 13 appeared in Op MACARRONI. As his number suggests, he is a jinx (note Numbuh Three's Rainbow Monkey vase and the "Rainbow Monkey Lisa" macaroni art (at first, Numbuh Three considered Numbuh 13 being a jinx a rumour)), and Sector V were glad when he inadverdently went back to the adults who had captured him, by hiding himself in the adults' bag for stolen macaroni art. His introduction scene at the start of the story, a prisoner exchange involving him and the Toilenator, is similar to a prisoner exchange early in the James Bond film Die Another Day. He somehow escapes adult custody (Or more likley they got rid of him), as he is seen in Ops C.A.N.Y.O.N. and I.T. In Op I.T. when he realizes that he is It and will become Supreme Commander, the other KND operatives tackle him to the ground to prevent such an event from happening. He was actually happy he was IT! Voiced by Billy West. Numbuh 14, Numbuh 15, and Numbuh 16 First appearance: Op M.A.C.A.R.R.O.N.I. Numbuh 14 (Mary-Lou Sarah-Jane Jones), Numbuh 15 and Numbuh 16 appeared in Op MACARRONI. Numbuh 1 called them so they would take Numbuh 13 back to their sector but they tried to avoid this - and it worked. Numbuh 14 is female. Numbuhs 15 and 16 are male. Numbuh 14 is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Numbuh 16 has also made appearances in Op I.T. at the Moonbase and Z.E.R.O. taking a tour of the Kids Next Door Seriously Cool Museum Of Artifacts And Stuff. Numbuh 14 has also been seen in Op H.O.L.I.D.A.Y. Sector B Sector B is mentioned in Op ZERO when Numbuh 362 was ordering Fanny to summon a group of sectors. Possibly located in Brazil (as Chad mentions a sector in Brazil). Sector C Sector C is located in China (Numbuh 4 originally thought it was in Arizona). In Operation: C.O.U.C.H. Numbuh 4 says that there is an emergency at Sector C to get Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, and 5 out of the treehouse so he could watch TV. Sector E Sector E is a team of KND operatives stationed in England. Their members include an English version of Numbuh 1, an English version of Numbuh 5 wearing a magical scarf that is sooper-powerful (so-named Scarf Girl whom is a Doctor Octopus parody), and a bulgy version of Numbuh 4 wearing a police uniform. Appeared in Operation: E.N.G.L.A.N.D. where they thought they were recovering the Book of KND. Sector I Sector I is located in India, as mentioned in Operation: W.H.I.T.E.H.O.U.S.E. To see if Numbuh 1 was really Numbuh 1, the adult Numbuh 5 asked him questions, including "where is Sector I located". There is an Indian sector seen in Operation: I.T. Sector J Sector J is set in Jamaica and hosts the annual "hamster holidays. The leader is Numbuh 1-love. They are very laid-back and appear in Operations H.O.L.I.D.A.Y. and I.T. One member was briefly "it" (supreme commander). Sector K Sector K haven`t been seen in any Operation yet. Numbuh 23 is one of the members in the Sector. Sector L Sector L is led by Numbuh 10, the only operative seen. Sector P Sector P is in Pompeii and is mentioned in Ops HOT-STUFF and ZERO. Sector P.h.d Numbuh 11-Teen is the only known operative mentioned of Sector P.h.d.. She was sent to Le Sisse to study the Badly Dressed. The rest of the sector and its inhabitants are unknown. Numbuh 11-Teen appeared in Operation: B.R.I.D.G.E. Sector Q Sector Q is mentioned in several episodes including Ops END, COUCH, and ZERO. Sector Random Sector Random is the center for KND psychics studies. The leader is Numbuh between 1 and 20. http://www.numbuh8.proboards48.com/index.cgi?board=questions&action=display&thread=1161624016 Sector T Sector T is mentioned in Operation: A.W.A.R.D.S. They ended up getting the rubber cement from their hair after a disasterous mission with Sector V. Sector U Sector U is located in Guatamala. Sector V Sector W Sector Z See also *List of Kids Next Door operatives Category:Lists of Codename: Kids Next Door characters Category:Fictional intelligence agencies